The rescue
by mayo297
Summary: A little AU spin on the Wanda rescue scene in Civil War.
After Vision had disappeared through the wall to go take a look at the comotion outside, Wanda felt someone behind her. She quickly lifted the knife in the air and aimed it right at the intruder's forhead.

" Guess I should've knocked." Clint said and pushed the knife aside with two fingers.

Wanda's heart skipped a beat out of joy of seeing him. She ran to him and threw herself into his arms. She felt Clint's hands on her back and wished to stay in that moment for as long as possible.

Clint let go and looked at her.

" What are you doing here, I thought you had some things to take care of?" Wanda asked a little confused.

Clint's lips turned into the boyish smirk she loved so much.

" You didn't really think I'd leave my best girl hangin', did you?" He said and shot two arrows opposite each other.

" C'mon, Cap needs our help." He urged her.

Wanda stood in one place.

" I...I'm not sure I should leave."

Clint came back to her and took both her hands in his.

" You wanna mope, go to high school. But if you wanna make amends, get off that beautiful ass." He told her and saw the spark of red in her eyes. Wanda slipped her hand into Clint's and they took off.

" Clint!" Vision's voice came to them, as he came back through the same wall he'd disappeared through a few moments ago.

Clint and Wanda turned around.

" You shouldn't be here." The android said.

" Well, I leave to run a couple errands for five minutes and it all goes to shit."

Vision kept getting closer to them.

" Please, consider the consequences of your actions."

" Alright, they're considered." Clint said.

As Vision was passing the two arrows, they electrocuted him.

Clint looked at Wanda.

" We gotta go." He told her, but she stood rooted to the floor again.

" It's this way." He said, halfway to the door.

" I...What if I only make it worse?"

Clint sighed and came back to Wanda.

" Do you wanna make amends?" He asked.

She just nodded her head.

" Good. Then move." She grabbed his hand again, but Vision had already broken the arrows with his beam.

" I can't let you do this, Clint." Vision said.

" I knew I should've stretched." Clint said and grabbed the telescopic batton on his thigh. He started attacking Vision, but the android just phased and Clint ended up hitting thin air. He swung the batton once more and broke it, because this time Vision increased his density. He dropped it and swung his fist at Vision, but it was no good. Soon Vision had him in a grip.

" You can't overpower me, Clint." Vision said.

" I can't. But she can."

Vision looked up and saw Wanda with her hexes dancing between her fingers.

" Vision, let him go. I'm leaving." She said and threw the hex at him.

Clint felt the android's grip loosen and stepped away. Wanda was pushing Vision to the floor and it was crumbling.

" If you do this, they'll never stop being afraid of you."

" I can't control their fear, only my own." Wanda said and with one powerfull hex sent Vision through multiple floors of the building.

Both she and Clint came to the hole and looked down it.

" Well, Tony's gonna be pissed." Said Clint. " C'mon, let's go."

They ran out of the building hand in hand to Clint's car. They both got in and Clint drove away.

Wanda sank a little in the passenger seat and took Clint's right hand. He turned his head and looked at her. She was looking at him with those big eyes of hers and her lips were curled into a shy smile.

" Thank you for comming for me." She told him.

Clint chuckled.

" Leaving you there wasn't an option." He said, squezed her hand and turned his attention to the road.

After some time they came to a farm house and Clint pulled over.

" What are we doing here?" Wanda asked him.

" Getting our ride. C'mon, sweetheart."

They got out of the car and walked to the barn.

" Where are we, Clint?"

" A safehouse of mine." Clint said and opened the barn doors, revealing a speed jet.

" You have a jet here?" Wanda asked.

Clint looked at her.

" Of course I do. In case I got compromised and needed to make a getaway. C'mon, give me a hand. Pull it out of the barn."

Wanda's hands were glowing red and she slowly pulled the jet out.

" Okay. That's enough. Let's go."

They got into the jet and Clint started it. After a while they were flying to Steve's location in Liepzig. Clint set the jet on autopilot and joined Wanda in the back, where she was sitting.

He took a seat next to her and she lifted her gaze at him. They were just looking at each other for a few moments, then Wanda broke the silence.

" Thank you again for making me see that sitting on my ass and moping, feeling sorry for myself wouldn't solve anything."

" You're most welcome, sunshine." Clint said and lifted her chin gently with two fingers. He could see the strenght and desire in her eyes now. He smiled.

" That's my girl." He said and kissed her on the lips. Wanda deepened the kiss and felt the heat rush to her face and neck.

They stopped kissing and looked at each other again.

" I'm with you, no matter what happens." Clint told her.

" And I'm with you. I love you, Clint."

" I love you, too, Wanda." Clint said and kissed her again.

It wasn't going to be a short flight, so they had enough time to show each other how much they loved the other.


End file.
